1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valve assemblies and, more particularly, to a valve assembly especially adapted for use with a container used for receiving urine from a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a patient needs one""s urine received in a container, it is often that thin vinyl urinary drainage bed bags are employed to collect the urine. Often, some of such bags are defective and have leaks from even the start of their use. Others of such bags have weak seams or become over extended and burst, causing stains, odors, unsanitary conditions, and difficult (and potentially costly) clean-up problems. Generally, such thin vinyl urinary drainage bed bags are relatively weak. Their inherent weakness is a major cause of their leaking and bursting. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting system were provided for a patient that is relatively strong and has a container that is not readily susceptible to leaking or bursting.
With a container that collects urine, there is always a risk that the container may tip or be knocked over. When such a container tips or is knocked over, urine that has already been collected may leak from the urine collection container. Moreover, even if a urine collection container itself would not leak if knocked over, there would be a risk that some other components of a urine collecting system would leak if the urine collection container were knocked over. Such other components would include tubes and valves that direct urine from the patient to the urine collection container. With particular attention to valves, it would be desirable if a urine collecting system were provided which has valves which will not permit urine to leak, even of a urine collection container were knocked over.
When urine leaves a patient""s bladder, and passes through and exits the uro-genital system, such urine should not reflux and reverse its direction of flow. If such would occur, the patient would run the risk of uro-genital and bladder infections. To preclude urinary reflux from the urine collection container, it would be desirable if a one-way valve were provided that prevents urine backflow from the urine collection container to the patient.
In general, when an empty container receives a quantity of liquid, air in the container is displaced by the liquid. With a urine collecting system, it would be desirable if a vent valve were provided that permits air to escape from a container when the container receives urine.
Moreover, such a vent valve should be prevented from leaking out urine if the urine collection container is knocked over. In this respect, it would be desirable if a urine collecting system were provided which includes a vent valve which has features which prevent urine from leaking through the vent valve if a urine collection container is knocked over.
The thin vinyl urinary drainage bed bags mentioned above are specially designed for receiving urine. In this respect, they are medical items. In some localities, such bags are not readily available. Also, in some localities, such bags can be obtained only with a doctor""s prescription. As such, they are relatively costly, and they may be inconvenient to acquire, especially when one is travelling. Moreover, such thin vinyl urinary drainage bed bags are for most practical purposes, single use items. As a result, continuous use of such drainage bed bags is relatively costly. However, since urine is a waste item, it would be desirable if a urine collection container could be used that is not regarded as a medical item and that is reusable many times. Such features would provide significant cost savings and greater convenience.
Aside from the devices discussed above, throughout the years, a number of additional innovations have been developed relating to urine collecting systems, and the following U. S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,537, 4,559,049, 4,725,268, 4,753,642, and 5,356,386. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,537 discloses a liquid check valve connected to a urine collection container at one location and an air vent connected to the urine collection container at another location. For purposes of efficiency and economy, it would be desirable if a liquid check valve and an air vent valve were provided on a common structure which is connected to a urine collection container at one location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,049 discloses a liquid check valve but does not disclose an air vent valve. For reasons mentioned above, the presence of an air vent valve is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,268 discloses an anti-reflux valve and an air vent for a urine collection container. The air vent is made from microporous hydrophobic material which impedes the outflow of urine from the urine collection container in the event of the container being knocked over. However, the microporous hydrophobic material allows air flow in a two way direction. Moreover, the microporous hydrophobic material is not pressure resistant. That is, the more pressure behind any urine, the greater the amount of urine that can seep through the microporous hydrophobic material. In contrast, however, it would be desirable if a vent valve responded to pressure build up in a different way. That is, the greater the pressure behind the urine, the greater shut-off action of the vent valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,642 discloses a container valve assembly which contains a buoyant body inside the valve body. For purposes of simplicity, it would be desirable if a urine collecting system were provided which does not include a buoyant body inside a valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,386 discloses an apparatus for locating body cavities. The apparatus employs fluctuating pressure and a responsive sensor. Generally, a urine collecting system does not need either fluctuating pressure or a responsive sensor.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use urine collecting systems, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a urine collecting system which has a valve assembly apparatus and which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a urine collecting system for a patient that is relatively strong and has a container that is not readily susceptible to leaking or bursting; (2) has valves which will not permit urine to leak, even of a urine collection container is knocked over; (3) provides a one-way valve that prevents urine backflow from the urine collection container to the patient; (4) provides a vent valve that permits air to escape from a container when the container receives urine; (5) includes a vent valve which has features which prevent urine from leaking through the vent valve if a urine collection container is knocked over; (6) permits a urine collection container to be used that is not a medical item and that is reusable many times; (7) provides a liquid check valve and an air vent valve in a common structure which is connected to a urine collection container at one location; (8) provides a vent valve in which the greater the pressure behind the urine, the greater the shut-off action of the vent valve; and (9) does not include a buoyant body inside a valve body. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique valve assembly apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a valve assembly apparatus which includes a main body portion which includes a top main body portion and a bottom main body portion. The bottom main body portion includes a container connector portion. A one-way vent valve is in air way communication with the main body portion. A one-way liquid flow valve is supported by the main body portion. A tubing adaptor is connected to the top main body portion. The one-way vent valve is in air way communication with the bottom main body portion.
The tubing adaptor includes a bottom tubing adaptor end which is connected to the top main body portion and includes a top tubing adaptor end. The top main body portion includes internal threads, and the bottom tubing adaptor end includes external threads. The top main body portion includes an internal valve-reception ledge, and the one-way liquid flow valve includes a support flange which rests upon the internal valve-reception ledge.
The container connector portion includes internal threads for connection with external threads on the top neck of the urine reception container. The one-way liquid flow valve is a flap valve. The one-way vent valve is a ball valve. The ball valve includes ball valve member.
The valve assembly apparatus can be used to direct urine from a urinary drainage tube into a urine reception container. The one-way liquid flow valve prevents urine from flowing backward up into the urinary drainage tube, and the one-way vent valve prevents urine from leaking from the urine reception container if the container is tipped over.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such valve assembly apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus which provides a urine collecting system for a patient that is relatively strong and has a container that is not readily susceptible to leaking or bursting.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus that has valves which will not permit urine to leak, even of a urine collection container is knocked over.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus which provides a one-way valve that prevents urine backflow from the urine collection container to the patient.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus that provides a vent valve that permits air to escape from a container when the container receives urine.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus which includes a vent valve which has features which prevent urine from leaking through the vent valve if a urine collection container is knocked over.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus that permits a urine collection container to be used that is not a medical item and that is reusable many times.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus which provides a liquid check valve and an air vent valve in a common structure which is connected to a urine collection container at one location.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus that provides a vent valve in which the greater the pressure behind the urine, the greater the shut-off action of the vent valve.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve assembly apparatus that does not include a buoyant body inside a valve body.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.